pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE095: Fly Me to the Moon
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |prev =JE094: Around the Whirlpool |next =JE096: Takin' It On the Chinchou |prevnum =JE094 |nextnum =JE096 |jnum =213 |jair =August 15, 2001 |uair =September 21, 2002 |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Wilbur}} is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis As the heroes begin their journey on Whirl Islands, Misty detects some Corsola, but can't catch them. However, a man named Wilbur claims he can take her to the island the Corsola were headed. Upon arriving, they detect many huge Pidgey who don't want to fly, except a small one named Orville. Apparently, Orville wants to fly high, into the space, to see the sun. Team Rocket decide to get involved and plan on catching Orville. However, Meowth decides to help Orville and coordinate it. Will Orville's dream succeed? Episode Plot As the heroes continue, Misty notices a group of Corsola. Brock reads they are headed for Pudgy Pidgey island, so Misty looks for an boat. A man comes and points out that only Corsola can pass through the whirlpools that are around the islands. Misty yells out, wishing she had wings to get to that island to catch Corsola. The man tells that he can get them to the island. He tells that he is the caretaker for some unique Pokémon on that island. Brock points out in the book it is a Pidgey, so the man, Wilbur, will show them why are they unique. The heroes are to cross a rope bridge. Misty goes first, thinking about the Corsola. However, a wind blows, twisting the bridge, causing the heroes to be tossed on the other end. Suddenly, the heroes encounter some huge Pidgey. Wilbur explains that since there are no predators around, the Pidgey do not fly much, hence their size. Team Rocket look over and are amazed by the size of the Pidgey. As they come, they soon notice a Pidgey with some googles, nicknamed Orville. Ash notices it is smaller and can fly. Orville flies high up, as it is its desire. Wilbur tells them the Pidgey don't fly, as now they have communication technology, rather than send Pidgey to deliver messages. The heroes contact Oak, who reminds them the Pidgey should not be forgotten. Oak remembers scientists discussed whether these Pidgey evolve, devolve or mutate, but can agree they are currently fat. Orville returns and gazes on a picture with Pidgey flying to the Sun. Wilbur explains the picture was painted by his grandfather, based on a legend of a Pidgey that flew to the Moon and the stars. Team Rocket hear the story, causing Meowth to be touched. Wilbur had told the story to his Pidgey, but most were interested in dinner. However, Orville was inspired and Wilbur trained him to fly. Orville grew up and one day, Wilbur mounted a glider and flew with Wilbur. Wilbur managed to fly, but began to fall down. However, after remembering the legend, Wilbur got its strength and got back up, wanting to fly high up. However, Wilbur does not know how high Orville can fly, and knows it does not want rockets or other devices being put on it. Team Rocket see a potential to catch Orville and disguise themselves as local meteorologists, who would like to see Orville fly. They even offer their balloon as transport. James hesitates to bring the twerps, but Jessie thinks they can catch Pikachu as well. Orville is glad, so Wilbur decides to go tomorrow. At the night, Meowth approaches Orville and remembers he had the dream of rising above all Meowth. Since he did not have anyone to support him, Meowth decides to support Orville, knowing that all Pokémon will follow their dreams upon hearing Orville's story. Meowth plants a microphone in Orville's ear for communication. Next day, the heroes, Team Rocket and Wilbur are ready to go. Orville flies up at a fast speed, while Meowth cheers for him. James and Jessie start the rockets, causing everyone to fall down, due to the high speed. The Pidgey at the ground observe the event. Pidgey speeds up and flies near the Spearow, who chase it. However, Orville is too fast and the Spearow lose it. Since they are too high, the heroes, Jessie, James and Wilbur put oxygen masks on. Suddenly, a Fearow goes to attack Orville. Pikachu electrocutes the Fearow, causing it to fall on the balloon, ripping it and revealing it to be Team Rocket's. Jessie and James undisguise themselves, though see it is not the time to catch any Pokémon. Pikachu seems to be exhausted due to lack of oxygen, so Ash borrows his mask to him, while Misty borrows her to Togepi. Also, the rockets lack fuel, so they flew as high as possible. However, Orville continues, although it seems to be cold. Wilbur and Meowth tell Orville it should quit. Orville tells to Meowth it wants to continue, as it makes itself happy, wanting to push beyond the limits. Orville tells Meowth it can see the planet Earth and the Moon. Orville tells Meowth it is beautiful and is like it dreamed. Meowth wants it to come back to tell everyone its adventure. Meowth is proud, so Orville goes back to Earth. However, Orville accelerates, so it may crash. Meowth orders it to change direction and rise the wings. Orville obeys, causing to fall on Meowth, through the balloon. Soon, Meowth gives Orville an oxygen mask, while Pikachu uses Thunder Shock. Orville re-gains its consciousness, although the balloon's hole expands, causing it to fall. The Pidgey on the Earth come and jump, easing the fall of the balloon. While everyone is more-or-less okay, Team Rocket, who were on a rocket, get blasted off, as the rocket had some fuel left to fly up. The heroes see as the Pidgey look up on Orville and try to fly, as they are reminded they are Pokémon that have to fly. The heroes bid farewell to Orville and Wilbur, continuing the journey. Later, Jessie and James hang on a tree, while Meowth asks Orville is it same as watching the sky from here and there and is the Moon made of cheese. Orville answers him, so Meowth sees he could've been there to see. Debut Character Wilbur Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon? (Pocket Monster TV):" Orville (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Magmar (US) **On TV broadcasts, this is the first episode in the Japanese version to use the updated version of Pocket Monster TV. *The name of the episode is derived from the famous Bart Howard song, "Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Woods)." *Maddie Blaustein, the voice of Meowth at the time, wrote this episode. *Wilbur and his Pidgey Orville were named after famous Aviation masters the Wright Brothers, inventors of the first airplane. *This is a rare episode where Team Rocket does not plan to steal Pikachu. Mistakes When Orville is flying above the earth, in one scene the moon is crescent. However, in the following scene the moon is full. Dub differences Wilbur does not introduce himself in the dub. Gallery Misty wishes a pair of wings JE095 2.jpg The bridge turns over JE095 3.jpg Wilbur presents the huge Pidgey JE095 4.jpg The Pidgey painting JE095 5.jpg Pidgey, the fat Pokémon JE095 6.jpg Wilbur teaches Orville to fly JE095 7.jpg Orville and Wilbur fly JE095 8.jpg Team Rocket, as meteorologists JE095 9.jpg Meowth plants a microphone JE095 10.jpg The heroes, Wilbur and Team Rocket are pushed to the floor JE095 11.jpg The heroes put oxygen masks on JE095 12.jpg Orville gets attacked by Fearow JE095 13.jpg Pikachu is exhausted JE095 14.jpg Orville flies in space JE095 15.jpg Meowth and Orville got crashed through the balloon JE095 16.jpg The Pidgey jump to easen the fall }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroshi Haraguchi Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes